Display panels are utilized in a wide range of electronic devices. Common types of display panels include active matrix display panels where each pixel may be driven to display a data frame. High-resolution color display panels, such as computer displays, smart phones, and televisions, may use an active matrix display structure. An active matrix display of m×n display (e.g., pixel) elements may be addressed with m row lines and n column lines or a subset thereof. In conventional active matrix display technologies a switching device and storage device is located at every display element of the display. A display element may be a light emitting diode (LED) or other light emitting material. A storage device(s) (e.g., a capacitor or a data register) may be connected to each display (e.g., pixel) element, for example, to load a data signal therein (e.g., corresponding to the emission to be emitted from that display element). The switches in conventional displays are usually implemented through transistors made of deposited thin films, and thus are called thin film transistors (TFTs). A common semiconductor used for TFT integration is amorphous silicon (a-Si), which allows for large-area fabrication in a low temperature process. A main difference between a-Si TFT and a conventional silicon metal-oxide-semiconductor-field-effect-transistor (MOSFET) is lower electron mobility in a-Si due to the presence of electron traps. Another difference includes a larger threshold voltage shift. Low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) represents an alternative material that is used for TFT integration. LTPS TFTs have mobility that is higher than a-Si TFTs, yet lower than MOSFETs.